The Amulet
by acceptmyawkwardness
Summary: Clara and The Doctor are going about their usual business, traveling around the galaxy, getting into trouble, getting out of trouble, it's the same old stuff. Until The Doctor pisses off a queen and Clara finds herself some intriguing jewelry. Rated M for later chapters, please comment/review/favorite!


Clara was walking through the huge Victorian style castle looking for The Doctor, again. "That blasted man. He's worse than a 5 year old..." She mumbled to herself, silently cursing him. She wasn't really worried though, she knew he'd find his way ba-

"Aughh!" She yelped as the devil himself ran round the corner and straight into her. "What are you-", she looked behind him and saw a small collection of the soldiers coming at them.

"Run now, explain later!" He grabbed her hand and ran, and she didn't even try hiding her broadening grin.

He pulled her past corners, down stairs, through many doors, and finally came to rest in a cramp little library. She couldn't help but to think that of all the rooms, in this huge castle, they made the library the smallest? She watched The Doctor with anticipation as he studied a bookshelf, his hands flailing all over it, feeling it, wiping up dust and smelling it. He tasted it and scrunched his face up, making Clara let out a snigger.

"How did you manage to bollix it up this time, Doctor?" Clara asked, leaning against a spider web covered table.

"Oi!" He turned, momentarily distracted from his project, and pointed a finger at me with that mock offended look he gets, "I didn't know it was the Queen!" He started to toss his sonic back and forth between his hands.

"What?"

"I was just rambling among the soldiers and- I just- I couldn't of- I might have said her reign would continue being rubbish if she didn't stop mercilesslyattackingtheweakerthronesaroundher." He rushed through the last bit so fast she took a minute to register it.

"Oh you didn't" Her mouth fell slightly agape.

"Well how was I to know she would be there, dressed like a soldier and the such!"

"You told me yourself she fought alongside her army in all battles, Doctor!"

He spread his hands out and shook them as if to demonstrate how it wasn't his fault. "Yes, but of the thousands of soldiers, only I would manage to slip up right next to the queen."

His explanation came up short when they heard footsteps and yelling coming close to the door. The Doctor's expression immediately serious, he pointed behind a short bookshelf, and he didn't have to tell her twice. She dashed behind it, while he found another spot to hide.

She ducked behind it just as the door was pushed open, and she was thankful for her small stature. Peering in between books, she saw the man slowly walk into the room, take a glance around, then return to his comrades. "No sign of The Man…" She heard him reporting to the others, but her attention was drawn to something under the small shelf.

"What is this…?" She mumbled to herself as she pulled out a beautiful amulet necklace. "Oh my." It had gold jewels hanging from it, accentuating the deep red gem that hung from the middle of the necklace.

She wasn't in the cramped library anymore. She wasn't anywhere to be exact; it was just her and that stone, nothing else. The very center of the jewel just swirled, like a pool of bloody diamonds. Her whole body was feeling weighted down, like a million emotional troubles just hit her. She could feel it on her, and a nagging sensation at the back of her mind told her to look away from that amulet, but all that heaviness pinned her down, preventing her from escaping. Her body's temperature was rising, creeping up the thermometer, and images in her mind started sifting through every bit of her past. It seemed to linger on her relationships, and just as it reached The Doctor, She heard something above all the pressure, the heat, and the images.

"Clara! Clara, are you okay?"

She snapped out of it the moment he laid his hand on her arm. She looked up at the Doctor, feeling her temperature go back to normal, her vision steadying on his big worried eyes. She managed to croak out what was supposed to be a yes.

"What is that?" He pointed his screwdriver at the necklace, which somehow had ended up around her neck, but when more footsteps bounded out the door, he quickly dismissed it. "Never mind, we've got to go."

He pulled her up from her crouching position, giving her no time to regain her balance, when suddenly the entire back bookshelf swung out like a door and behind it, was the real library.

"I guess some cliché's can still be pretty cool." She squeaked, taken aback by the view inside. Before she had a chance to really marvel it, he was pulling her inside.

"There should be another door in here somewhere…" He was running about, sonicing things, letting his long limbs fly as he searched. Clara kept watching him, the way he moved with such confidence, his face filled with so much concentration and determination. It was pretty sexy to say the least. She kind of shook herself for that. _That's The Doctor, Clara, a thousand year old alien; you are not allowed to have thoughts like that._

But even if she refused herself the thought, she was still feeling it, she really wasn't fooling anyone.

"Aha!" He pushed a wall bookshelf aside to reveal a door, and Clara wondered if the architect responsible for this place even took the job seriously, or if he was just making a game of it.

She didn't even require his urging, she was right behind him. They flew out into the corridor again, the sight seemingly clear. She glanced out the gigantic wall length windows and saw the TARDIS out on the lawn, hidden behind a hedge.

"There you are, what a beauty!" Clara rolled her eyes at his yet again very affectionate greeting to the TARDIS. Though she had no time to make snide comments, before more soldiers rounded the corners, and were coming from each direction of the hallway.

"Time to go!" The doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the window, and it promptly shattered outward. Grabbing Clara's hand, they jumped through the window and ran for the time traveling machine as quickly as possible.

They made inside with no time to spare, closing the door behind them and sonicing it, he ran around the console muttering all kinds of nonsensical things to himself. Banging soon started on the outside of the TARDIS. But before long, old blue started whirring to life, and off they were.


End file.
